


Into the Wild

by awareinthevoid



Series: Thirteen and Suranne Jones!Master - ficlets [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AGAIN?, Bathroom Sex, Escapade, F/F, Porn with some plot, Smut, Thrones, and gray, happy bday gray !!!, jones!master tops so well, sub!13, suranne jones as the master, thirteen is a bottom, this is for the pussy pack, top!master, we calling this thrones, you bet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareinthevoid/pseuds/awareinthevoid
Summary: The Doctor is invited to a grand ball by someone mysterious. When she greets them, they show her something she was missing - a good time.CW // mature content !!and yes, another fic with suranne jones as the master. i won't apologize for being a huge fucking simp!! anyway enjoy this gay shit x
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), thirteenth doctor/the master (suranne jones)
Series: Thirteen and Suranne Jones!Master - ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800718
Kudos: 15





	Into the Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the pussy pack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+pussy+pack).



Graham peeked around the corner to the TARDIS lounge.

“Hey, you’ve got some mail, Doc’.” 

The Doctor’s head poked up from behind the sofa, where she’d been fiddling with stray wires. 

“Oh?” she grabbed the envelope from his grasp. “I wonder what it is? Could be just bills,” she mused, hoping to the stars that it wasn’t a charge she’d forgotten about.

With a swipe of her sonic, the parcel opened itself. It held a short letter of invitation, but held neither name nor time. 

“What is it?” Yaz asked curiously. 

“I don’t really know,” the Doctor said. She read it aloud, “‘Meet me at His Royal Highness' Asteroid Belt Ballroom tonight. No plus-ones. Wear something good.’” 

She turned it over, reading the back to herself.

 _P.S. no buttons x._

“Whatever that means,” she scoffed. “Whoever it is obviously thinks I’m some sort of miracle worker or psychic. They didn’t give me coordinates, or a time, besides ‘tonight.’ It’s lucky I’ve heard of this Ballroom, I guess.”

“‘No plus-ones.’ I suppose that means you’ll be dropping us at home?” Ryan asked. 

“I suppose, yeah. I mean, I could bring you guys, but I don’t know who sent this and I’d rather not risk you.” 

Her ‘fam’ nodded, for the most part understanding. 

The Doctor piloted her ship about, sending her friends off for the night. They bid farewell in Sheffield, waving goodnight from the front of Yaz’s building.

“Be careful, hey, Doc’?” Graham called behind him. She gave him a nod and retreated into the depths of the TARDIS.

Faced with a wardrobe full of clothing, she set to work forming an outfit she would deem suitable for the Asteroid Belt Ballroom. What did the invitation’s sender mean by ‘wear something good?’ 

She raked through old blazers and waistcoats, none of them catching her eye. She reminisced wearing a rather smart look of cropped trousers and a long coat, and thought that might do. 

Pulling a simple white dress shirt with black spots on it from a hanger, she assembled the outfit. The TARDIS trilled in approval. She nodded at herself in the mirror; this would do.

She propped the invitation on the console, willing her ship to read _something_ from its journey to her door that might help them land in the right time. Her hand rubbed along the side of the controls. 

“Come on, old girl,” she pleaded. 

With a jolt, they were off. A woman and her ship off to see...well, she wasn’t sure what.

His Royal Highness’ Asteroid Belt Ballroom was truly extravagant, and upon arrival the Doctor wondered if she’d underdressed for whatever event was going on that night. She wandered into the main hall, which was bustling with regal-looking people from all races. There were some she thought she didn’t recognize, which was sure to be a treat.

A whistle rang out, only turning the heads of a few stragglers away from any partners. The Doctor swiveled her head, trying to find the source of the noise. 

Her eyes made contact with those of another woman. A woman a bit taller than herself, with brunette hair, and dressed in a near-black waistcoat with grey trousers. She wore boots on her feet with heels that only served to raise her higher off the ground than she already was. She smirked, and used her head in a motion that told the Doctor to ‘come here.’ 

The Doctor followed orders. From this distance, she wasn’t completely sure who the woman was. She certainly looked familiar, but she was too far to really tell. 

“Doctor,” the woman greeted her with a kiss to the top of her hand.

She gave a small smile, “Master,” she curtsied, but wasn’t sure why. Why would she curtsy for _the Master_? 

“What brings you ‘round this evening?” The Master took the Doctor’s arm in her own and led them toward the epicenter of the ballroom, where a tower of champagne glasses loomed. 

“Well, I assume you do,” the blonde woman answered. “You’re the one who sent me that invite, yeah?”

“I am,” the Master nodded. “I see you ignored the back of it, though,” she pointed her eyes to the Doctor’s shirt.

 _No buttons._ So that’s what she’d meant, but why had she made that specification?

Oh, well, it didn’t matter. Probably. 

“Yeah, well, it was pretty vague.” the Doctor retorted with a chuckle. 

The Master threw her hands up in feigned defeat and laughed. 

“Okay, I admit, I did leave out some details,” she said. She provided no further explanation to what details had been omitted, but the Doctor pretended not to mind. She figured that she’d get answers in due time. 

They reached the tower of champagne, which was accompanied by a large array of hors d'oeuvres. The Doctor’s eyes widened slightly. So many foods she thought she may have only heard in stories, or hadn’t even the faintest clue what they were. 

“Careful, Doctor. Don’t stuff yourself,” the Master warned. Her eyes met the Doctor’s as she was shoving a small piece of toast topped with some sort of cheese product into her mouth. 

The blonde smiled sheepishly. She’d be the last to admit that she often forgot that regular meals were good for her. 

After filling themselves with bubbly champagne and tasty canapes, the Master led the Doctor to a different section of the room. Soft, slow music played around them, a band more resembling an orchestra set to the side. 

“Let’s dance,” the taller woman offered her hand to her partner. 

The Doctor took it, reluctant at first, but eventually settled into the grip of her lifelong friend. She felt firm hands settle on either side of her waist, skin burning through the fabrics of her shirt and coat.

“How long has it been for you?” 

“Since…?” the Doctor furrowed her brow. 

“Since the last time we met. How long since you saw my face?” she looked into the Doctor’s eyes, searching for memories of moments they might have shared. 

“Well,” she cleared her throat. Her mind kept focusing on the grip that the Master held to her waist. It was sending overwhelming signals to her brain and between her legs and she was finding it hard to stay grounded.  
“We last, uh, met in Sheffield. A few months ago, in the elevator?” the last bit of her answer sounded more like a question, as if she wasn’t sure it had happened. Or if the other woman would remember.

The Master nodded fondly. 

“Yes, I remember that day. I see I might have to keep an eye on my words, our time streams are a bit out of sync.” she pondered for a moment. 

The Doctor’s rhythm while dancing faltered as her mind ran over what had happened the last time she’d seen the Master. What they’d done. Or rather, what the Master had done. 

What the Doctor had let happen.

 _What the Doctor had liked._

A shiver rattled her spine. 

“You alright there, dear?” the Master said, a reassuring hand balling itself at the small of the Doctor’s back. All the latter did was nod in answer. She was afraid that if she spoke she’d say something silly. 

The effect that the Master had on her was ridiculous. Sure, they’d known each other since they were kids, but lately it had the Doctor question how much the term ‘enemy’ still held true. 

A soft hand cupped the Doctor’s flushed face. 

“Love, you’re looking a bit worse for wear,” the Master commented. There was no malice behind her words. Perhaps a bit of mischief, but no ill-intent accompanied her. “How about you and I find somewhere to...rest?” 

The word ‘rest’ took more time to come out of her mouth than it probably should have. Nevertheless, the Doctor nodded and let the Master walk her to an ornate door at the far end of the hall. She noticed that there seemed to be no one around. Most patrons seemed to have congregated at the center of the hall, around the music and the food.

“Right,” the Master spoke, shutting and latching the door behind them. She’d brought them to a bathroom, decorated in marble and gold plating. 

The Doctor squeaked involuntarily as she was picked up and placed on the counter next to the sink. The Master placed herself between her legs, and the blonde gulped. 

The brunette was still a bit taller than the Doctor, which served only to further the frustrating pulse growing between the latter’s thighs. 

“Feeling better at all?” the Master asked kindly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think, thanks.” the Doctor bunched the material of her coat in her fists and avoided her friend’s gaze. She was growing warmer, and she knew it wasn’t because the heating had been cranked. 

She knew that they both understood the certain _bond_ they shared. But, she was still hesitant to breach the topic again. Something about this version of the Master intimidated her in the best way.

As if having been listening to her racing thoughts, the Master grabbed the Doctor’s chin and gently laid a warm kiss to her lips. 

The Doctor melted into the grasp of the other Time Lord. She felt another hand on her hip and was pushed further back toward the wall. After what may have been seconds but felt like ages, they pulled away from each other to catch their breath. 

The Master’s dark gaze met the Doctor’s, and she moved swiftly forward, capturing the blonde’s collar in her hands. 

“Remember, I said no buttons,” she reminded playfully, before tugging the Doctor’s shirt open. 

_Oh._

A gasp escaped the blonde’s lips. She maintained eye contact with the Master, still catching her breath from their kiss. Her skin was flushed and patchy and pale beneath her shirt. Defined collarbones rose with each heaving breath she took. The Master followed the line of red splotches down to the Doctor’s bra, which was quickly removed by the two of them.

“That was a nice shirt,” the Doctor whined breathlessly.

“Oh, shut up,” the Master laughed before capturing the Doctor in another kiss. 

She palmed at her breasts, rolling each nipple between gentle fingers. The blonde moaned into her mouth, arching into the tender touch. Hands moved their way quickly down her torso, squeezing and tugging on supple skin to elicit beautiful sighs. 

They were not ceremonial with her trousers, unclasping and dragging them down her legs as fast as they were able. The Doctor was desperate to feel the Master hands where she needed her most. She pleaded with her body and whined when the brunette kept teasing up and down her thighs. 

“Not fair,” she huffed, squirming against the countertop. 

Soon enough, though, her wish was granted. The Master’s fingers softly brushed against the soaked fabric of the Doctor’s underwear. She was already wet, had been for ages, aching to feel the touch of expert fingers against her. 

She let out a harsh sigh as fingers slipped beneath the fabric and began to tease just above her clit. 

The Doctor groaned, “Master, please,”

“‘Please,’ what, my love?” the Master gazed innocently into her hazel eyes.

“Fucking _touch me_ ,” she demanded, hand clamping around the other’s wrist and guiding her hand down through her silken folds. 

She moaned softly and let go of the Master’s arm, who kept her hand moving slowly around the sensitive skin of the Doctor’s core. 

The dark-haired woman was quick to slip a finger past her entrance, and then another. 

“Fuck,” the Doctor gasped, her hand coming to rest in the Master’s hair. She balled it into a fist, pulling just slightly. 

Deft, slender fingers glided in and out of the smaller Time Lord, drawing needy moans from her open mouth. Her hands gripped hair and shirt material, holding on tighter and she felt the heat in the pit of her stomach grow. 

The Master could feel her tightening around her. She took the opportunity to push a third finger in. The Doctor cursed lightly, eyes squeezing shut at the sensation. 

She felt a hand brush over her hardened nipples again. A sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead and chest, giving her a gorgeous glow in the soft lighting of the bathroom. 

As she drew closer and closer to orgasm, the Master could feel the Doctor’s quickened heartbeats through her cunt. Her breaths came fast and shallow. The noises she was making were music to her partner’s ears, who tried to make them last as long as possible. 

With a silent cry and gasp, the Doctor’s walls clenched around the Master’s fingers as she came. Her hips bucked her off the counter and her thighs twitched uncontrollably. She could feel her head lighten and a warmth rushed through her chest and abdomen, landing around her core. 

She began to speak words of praise just before she felt herself captured in the Master’s mouth. She gave a cry, louder than intended, and she covered her mouth with her hand. She bit down on it slightly. Her overstimulated clit throbbed as she felt her counterpart’s tongue lap at her spilling arousal. 

The Doctor no longer cared about her volume, growing louder as she pulled at her own stiffened nipples and edged closer to another break. A pointed tongue teased mercilessly at her entrance and the Master smirked as she heard whines above her. Slick fluid was gathering in her mouth and on her chin, driving her to move her mouth faster against the other woman. 

This time as she crested her wave, she groaned loud and harsh. The Master laughed against her, revelling in the carelessness she’d brought the Doctor to.

She rasped, “Wow.” It was all the praise the brunette needed, knowing how thoroughly she’d satisfied her. 

The Doctor reached to unbutton the Master’s shirt, desperate to show her the same attention she’d received. 

“Uh-uh,” she wagged her finger. 

“But-” 

“Shush, my dear. You’ll get your turn soon enough.” she said, pulling her into a heated kiss.

The blonde sucked her own arousal from the Master’s lips. She moaned lightly, reassured that she’d at least get the opportunity to please her eventually. 

“Come on, love,” she beckoned the Doctor with a crook of her finger. 

“But, my shirt?” her eyes widened a bit, worried that it would be all too obvious what had happened. 

“We’ll just sneak away, then. I assume you have your TARDIS with you?” 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do.” she breathed and took the Master’s hand to lead her to her ship.

They crept out of the bathroom, careful to check that nobody was around. Safe in the knowledge that they were out of sight from prying eyes, they walked to where the Doctor had parked. 

“Here she is,” she spoke proudly.

“Well, she hasn’t changed, has she?” The Master asked, stroking the wooden exterior of the ship.

They stepped inside, the TARDIS greeting them with a warm chime and a twinkle of lights. 

“So,” the Doctor began. “Where are we off to?”

The Master pondered.

“I think,” she paused. “Anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think i still have ideas for more fics with these guys! i'm a huge lesbian and hhhhh i have many Thoughts about them. Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
